Orphen Revenge: 10 Illusion Snowy Mountain
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: A licking Volcan, and a smooching Dortin - what the heck is going on??? (transcript by me of episode ten)


Episode Ten: Illusion Snowy Mountain  
  
Leki mews, with a big smile on his face. Pamu frowns. It then smiles. The two stare at each other, as if in a conversation or staring contest. A little up the road, the gang is huddled together. Licorice jumps up and down, trying to get a look.  
  
"It's not very far, Master," says Majic, looking at a book. "You can see from the window, the famous hotspring inn, with a beautiful dancing corpse."  
  
"Seems very interesting!" Amazes Cleao.  
  
"Let's go and have a look," agrees Orphen, "Anyway, we're not in a hurry."  
  
"Let's go, let's go!"  
  
"You cannot!" Declares Licorice, standing in front. "Last time we delayed the schedule greatly. We absolutely cannot make a round about!"  
  
Cleao waves her hand. "Never mind. Anyway, it's just 2, 3 days."  
  
Leki floats by on Pamu.  
  
"But the mission is."  
  
"And there is also shops for trading," reads Majic.  
  
Cleao's eyes evilly sparkle, "Really?!" She races to take a look at the book.  
  
"But the mission is."  
  
Orphen frowns at Licorice, "All you know is mission, mission."  
  
Licorice sighs, "Sorry, but to bring Mr. Orphen to the Royal Public Service and Protection Knights is my mission."  
  
"Hey, Orphen went off," says Cleao, pointing to Orphen, who is now down the road.  
  
"Huh? Mr. Orphen!"  
  
Nearby in the forest, Dortin happily peers into a snow globe. "White snow."  
  
He and Volcan lie peacefully on the grass.  
  
"It brings back memories.Maxima Julia.Ne, Big Brother?" Dortin tries to give the globe to his brother, but he scoffs at it, and lets it rolls off him.  
  
"There may be a lot of opportunities for earning money around here," Volcan reminds him, "waiting for me. Compared to that old boring life, it's so much better."  
  
"Maybe it's same for Big Brother. But I am brought here forcefully by Big Brother," Dortin suddenly smiles, "Let's go back and have a look?"  
  
"That country is too small for such a great person like me. I reject."  
  
"Don't say such things, Big Brother."  
  
"Shut up!" Volcan rolls over, to come face to face with the snow globe, of a small cottage. He scoffs at it and closes his eyes.  
  
Orphen walks down the road, followed by Licorice who is carrying her suitcase. "Mr. Orphen!"  
  
Orphen jumps along the stones of a river. Licorice does as he does. "Mr. Orphen!"  
  
Orphen hand-climbs a rocky mountainside. Licorice follows, "Wait for me, Mr. Orphen!"  
  
Majic and Cleao watch from below.  
  
"Do you feel that Master is throwing his temper around?" Majic dolefully asks her.  
  
Cleao frowns. "Not all that mature."  
  
Orphen makes it to the top. Licorice then makes it too. "Mr. Orphen!"  
  
He carries on walking.  
  
"Mr. Orphen, wait for me.!" She runs after him, tripping, pushing into him. The two tumbling down a grassy forest slope, landing a snowy landscape.  
  
"You.!" Growls Orphen.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologizes  
  
"Huh?" They both notice the snowy landscape.  
  
"This can't be," he states.  
  
*~Episode 10: Illusion Snowy Mountain~*  
  
A river runs along the frostbitten, snowy fields.  
  
Licorice blinks, "This is.? What on earth happened, Mr. Orphen? Miss Cleao and Mr. Majic have disappeared."  
  
Orphen checks the snow. "I have no idea. And this snow, neither does it melt or feel cold."  
  
He holds out his palm to her so she can feel the false snow.  
  
"Really, so weird, huh?" she says. "Am I having a nightmare?"  
  
"Don't know," he replies, "no matter what, let's go and look for the two of them."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dortin and Volcan have trekked away from the big tree they were lounged up.  
  
"Although I don't know what's going on," declares Volcan, "I suddenly feel that this land is just like mine. I want to build a small house here. And I can't resist having to make an announcement about it!"  
  
"Now is not the time to talk about such things, Big Brother," Dortin scolds him.  
  
Volcan throws a fistful of snow at him. "Ha, ha, ha! Foolish people." Volcan stands by a snowman with his evil expression.  
  
"Big Brother."  
  
"Hey, you!" Comes Orphen's voice.  
  
They both turn to see Orphen and Licorice.  
  
"Mr. Orphen!" Gasps Dortin.  
  
"Where exactly is this place?" Orphen asks them.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Volcan points accusingly at him in fury, "Damn sorcerer! Without me, Lord Volcan's permission, how dare you set foot on this land! Do you wan to be like this snowman, being surrounded and killed?!" A large stone suddenly smacks the small man on his back.  
  
"It was still bright and sunny just now," explains Dortin, "But in a blink of an eye, we were suddenly in a snowy land."  
  
"Just like us," says Licorice, looking up at Orphen. "Mr. Orphen?"  
  
Orphen is staring at a cottage nearby. The four of them gaze at the small cottage.  
  
"I thought I'd need to build it myself, but there is actually a cottage here already!" Says Volcan, "Well, well."  
  
"Seems very familiar," says Dortin.  
  
"Let's go Dortin," orders Volcan, "There must be something nice to eat." Volcan beings to run toward the cottage.  
  
Dortin chases after him, "Wait up, Big Brother!"  
  
"Mr. Orphen?" Wonders Licorice.  
  
"Yeah," agrees Orphen, "Seems like other than that place, we have no other places to go to."  
  
Volcan munches on some meat. An array of foods are spread on plates on the table inside the cottage.  
  
Dortin tries his soup, "It's not all that tasty, Big Brother."  
  
"But I find it very nice! It's the third best of all I had!"  
  
Orphen and Licorice wander into the cottage and stand by the fireplace.  
  
"There's fire burning in the stove," comments Orphen, "There must be someone living in this house." He stretches his hand out to the fire, then pushes it all the way in.  
  
"Ah? Ah!" Gasps Licorice.  
  
"Snow that is not cold and fire that is not hot?" Ponders Orphen. "What's exactly going on?"  
  
Orphen takes an apple from the table.  
  
Volcan yells at him, "Ah! What are you doing? That is Lord Volcan's! If you want it, use 30 gold pieces to exchange for it!"  
  
Orphen bites into it, then spits out the piece.  
  
"Ah! Damn old man!"  
  
"Mr. Orphen?" Licorice asks.  
  
"This has no taste," he tells her. "Just like biting into air."  
  
Volcan haughtily laughs, "Anyway, to the utmost evil sorcerer who only knows violence that us too high class taste."  
  
Orphen swiftly punches Volcan's face.  
  
"I don't want it either," says Dortin, slipping off his chair.  
  
"Fine, don't it, don't it," says Volcan, Orphen's fist still planted in his cheek, "Leave them all for me to eat."  
  
The snow globe falls from Volcan, and rolls along the floor, catching Orphen's interests. It rolls along to Dortin's feet. He picks it up. "Sometimes I really admire Big Brother's stomach."  
  
Orphen peers down at him. "What's this?"  
  
"Picked up from the streets," he replies, "Because the snow reminds me of some old memories." He hands it to Orphen.  
  
"Mr. Orphen?" Asks Licorice.  
  
"Let's get down the hill," he says to her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He holds out the globe, "You see." The globe now has a little doll of Orphen, Licorice, Dortin and Volcan outside of the cottage.  
  
Licorice and Orphen have trekked away from the cottage, and are peering back to it.  
  
"Are all these illusions?" She asks him.  
  
"No, not just illusions of hallucinations. I'm afraid these things here exist. Although they exist, they are not real. Snow, fire, and the food.this is a space of illusion created using the conscious."  
  
"Space of illusion?"  
  
"There must be someone who used that glass art, and created this snow mountain."  
  
"Who is it, and why is he doing this?"  
  
Orphen shakes his head, "I don't know, but this is not the place to stay long. Let's move quickly."  
  
"OK."  
  
Dortin looks out the window. "We better escape too."  
  
Volcan still feasts. "Why must we? The snow is white, the food is tasty, here is like a paradise."  
  
"But snow that is not cold.it's really weird."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Snow of course will be cold! You can even forget about such a thing.ouch!" He bites his hand, and zooms out of the cottage, pushing his aching hand into the snow. "Dortin, this snow is not cold at all!"  
  
Dortin watches him from the doorway. "Didn't I mention that before? Didn't you notice it when you were making the snowman?"  
  
Volcan wails, "But.! Cold snow, cold snow, cold snow!"  
  
A storm quickly blows through the land.  
  
Orphen and Licorice struggles against the snow storm as they walk up the hill.  
  
"Suddenly it's become cold," observes Orphen.  
  
Licorice struggles in the cold. Orphen notices, and chants a spell. "I withdraw thee, Shrew's Dance." A yellow ball is formed in his hands, he hands it over to Licorice. "Hold it, although it cannot last for very long. But it will be warmer."  
  
Orphen goes on ahead; Licorice smiles, holding the yellow ball of light.  
  
They walk through the snow, finding themselves back to the cottage.  
  
"How did it.when did.?" Stammers Licorice.  
  
"Don't go the wrong road."  
  
Dortin and Volcan sit in front of the fire.  
  
"After filling my stomach, I feel like sleeping," says Volcan, his gut bloated. "Why won't the sky turn dark quicker?"  
  
"Big Brother, you are really very relaxed."  
  
Orphen and Licorice trudge through the snow, baring the snowstorm. They gasp, finding they've returned to the cottage. It's also become night.  
  
Volcan sleeps by the fire.  
  
"Whatever, before you came here, what happened? Recall quickly," Orphen says to Dortin, as the three sit on a couch.  
  
"We did not do anything, only chat about Maxima Julia with Big Brother."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On the plain, underneath a big tree."  
  
"Underneath a big tree? And?"  
  
"Only this."  
  
Orphen clenches his teeth. "There must be something else," he thinks to himself. "And the snow has suddenly turned cold. The sky suddenly turned dark, why on earth does it happen?"  
  
Licorice huddles her arms sorrowfully, "We won't be able to return to the original world, will we?"  
  
Dortin gasps. "Talking about.no! How can."  
  
"What is?" Inquires Orphen.  
  
"Big Brother said he wished the sky would turn dark quicker."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the same the snow."  
  
They all stare at the sleeping Volcan.  
  
"The words of that guy become reality?"  
  
Volcan wakes up, huddling his arms in cold. "So cold, what a useless stove! Dortin, give me a fur coat!"  
  
"How can there be one here, Big Brother?"  
  
Volcan chucks a fit. "Bring it here quick, fur coat, fur coat!"  
  
Growls are heard outside. Dozens of one-eyes yeti creatures close in on the cottage. The four watch them from the window.  
  
"It's real fur," says Orphen.  
  
"It must be Big Brother's nonsense again!"  
  
"What?" Yells Volcan.  
  
The yeti creatures throw stones at the cottage, bashing in the window and door. Orphen races outside.  
  
The yetis snarl at Orphen.  
  
"I summon thee, Spirit of Tiny!" With a bright glow, and evil look to him, Orphen leaps on one. He kicks another's arm broken.  
  
"I summon thee, Giant Meteor!' A large explosion goes off among the beasts.  
  
A yeti crushes another's severed hand.  
  
The others close in on the cottage. Licorice peers out the broken window, readying her peashooter. She goes to blow on it, when a yeti crashes through the roof. "Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Orphen looks back when he hears her screams. A yeti punches him into the ground, as he's off-guard.  
  
@~EYE-CATCHER~@  
  
Pamu weeps.  
  
Majic hurries through the grass.  
  
"Don't cry anymore," says Cleao, "We'll find them in no time." She snatches a butterfly and holds it out to Pamu, "Like to eat a butterfly?"  
  
Pamu stares at it, but then beings to cry again.  
  
"Great, this is a normal reaction."  
  
"Cleao!" Yells Majic. "Oh, found them?"  
  
Majic shakes his head, "No, what about you?"  
  
"No, can't find them anywhere."  
  
"Where on earth have Master and Licorice gone to?" He glumly wonders. "Don't tell me.!"  
  
A puppet of Orphen is held up, "Licorice, elope with me?"  
  
A puppet of Licorice is held up, "Sure, Mr. Orphen."  
  
"Licorice."  
  
"Mr. Orphen."  
  
The two puppets hug. You now see Majic is working them, with a sky backdrop hanging over his neck. "No, it can't be!!!"  
  
Cleao walks over, and punches his face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"And what are those dolls exactly? Have you been looking seriously?"  
  
"This is too much, I am very serious!"  
  
"Then, what are those dolls?"  
  
"I made them last night. Not bad, are they?"  
  
Esperanza frowns, observing them from a tree.  
  
"You see, not at all serious," scolds Cleao.  
  
"That's not true, I made quite a lot of them! There's even Cleao!"  
  
"Where? Where?"  
  
"This spinning one is very difficult to do!"  
  
"What? I am not like this!"  
  
"You are."  
  
Esperanza turns her head to the side.  
  
Licorice runs through the icy forest, chased by a yeti. She trips over. The yeti lunges at her.  
  
"I create thee, Sword of Magic!" A glassy sword slices into the beast. It explodes into dust.  
  
"Mr. Orphen!"  
  
Orphen deeply breathes. More yetis enclose. Orphen grabs her arm and begins to run. "This way!"  
  
Volcan and Dortin are huddling under the table.  
  
"If we are caught by the living fur, we will be dead," says Volcan, "We will surely be devoured from the head."  
  
Dortin places a hand over his mouth, "Cannot, Big Brother! All the words Big Brother says here will become reality! Don't say nonsense!"  
  
Volcan pushes him off. "Shut up! It's that evil sorcerer who is in the wrong! Damn it, if my body size is bigger I could use my tongue to lick that guy."  
  
The cottage suddenly tilts to the side. A hand picks up the cottage. A giant eye peers at them from through the window. The brothers' hair stands on end. They race out of the cottage, and fall into the air. Volcan holds onto the edge with one hand while Dortin holds onto him.  
  
"Brother, don't let go!"  
  
"Lick, lick," says the giant Volcan.  
  
"Wha.what's going on?" Wonders Volcan.  
  
"I summon thee, Giant Meteor!"  
  
Orphen and Licorice stand on the edge of a cliff, as the yetis close in.  
  
"They are unlimited." he can't believe it.  
  
"I spin these, Armour of Light!" Beams of light protect them.  
  
The edge of the snowy cliff breaks. Orphen falls. His head hits hand snow as he tumbles. He begins to run down the vertical face, while Licorice falls headfirst, screaming. Speeding up, he lunges out and grabs her.  
  
"I dance in thee, Mansion." They fall into the snow.  
  
Their heads pop out. The yetis land all around them.  
  
"Mr. Orphen."  
  
"I call thee, Sisters of Explosion!" A rocky cliff explodes.  
  
"Catch hold of me!" He urges her. "I dance in these, Mansion of Heaven!" Orphen soars through the air with Licorice, as an avalanche engulfs the yetis.  
  
Orphen and Licorice look down from the cliff at them.  
  
"Mr. Orphen, are you alright?" She asks.  
  
"It's just because of the continuous use of magic. It's making me a little tired."  
  
A root travels through the snow towards Orphen. Orphen turns to see it.  
  
Licorice gapes at the sigh of blood splatter. The root has lunged into Orphen's leg. He has a quick flashback to the tree and Dortin. "It's the plain, underneath the big tree."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Mr. Orphen!" Licorice screams.  
  
Orphen takes hold of the root to stop it tunnelling further in. He yanks it out. "I erase thee, Demon's Footprints!" A tunnel of pressure turns the root into rubble.  
  
Losing consciousness, Orphen falls over.  
  
"Mr. Orphen!"  
  
Giant Volcan licks the two brothers.  
  
"Anything also can't do, this should be the case," says Volcan.  
  
"Because you said you want to lick him to death," explains Dortin.  
  
Volcan loses grip, and they fall to the ground. Giant Volcan bobs down, ready to lick them again.  
  
"Let's escape!" Volcan makes a run for it.  
  
"Big Brother!"  
  
They two run through the snow.  
  
"Big Brother, think of something quick!"  
  
"In such a time, the younger brother should stand up, using the kiss of hot passion, to make that guy."  
  
They run into a giant leg.  
  
"Who is disrupting me?!" Demands Volcan.  
  
"Kiss!" It's a giant Dortin.  
  
Giant Volcan closes in. "Lick, lick!"  
  
"Kiss!"  
  
"Please get a hold of yourself, Mr. Orphen," urges Licorice. "You cannot fall asleep.cannot fall asleep." Licorice also falls to the snow.  
  
Piano music plays. Cleao and Majic turn their heads.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Piano?" Wonders Majic.  
  
The piano music plays over the snowy landscape, followed by Esperanza's haunting melody. Licorice's eyes open, the storm is over.  
  
"Please get a hod of yourself, Mr. Orphen!" She begs him. "Please don't die, you can't die! You are the chosen sorcerer of the Royal Public Service and Protection Knights, you cannot die here!" She places her hands over his. "Cleao and Majic and me are waiting for you to return! Mr. Orphen.! Please wake up!" Licorice bursts into tears. "You can't die!"  
  
She gaps, one of his hands has rested over her's. Orphen opens his eyes. "You've.saved me."  
  
"Yes.because this is my mission."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Loud stamping is heard. They get up and peer over to see a giant Volcan and Dortin following the brothers.  
  
"Lick, lick!"  
  
"Kiss, kiss!"  
  
"Big matter!" She gasps.  
  
"Forget about that," says Orphen. "Comparing to that, the real enemy has showed himself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Orphen races toward the tree. The sky goes red. Spikes lunge out of the ground. "Finally showed your true self! Making Volcan's words become reality, and tried to make me exhausted in order to kill me; Heh, but this won't work!"  
  
The tree's leaves explode off, and soar toward Orphen. "I spin thee, Armour of Light!" A light barrier protects him.  
  
"I construct thee, Spire of the Sun!" The tree spins in fire.  
  
The two giants disappear.  
  
Two eyes form in the tree's trunk.  
  
"I release thee, Light's Unsheathed Blade!" A beam of white light shoots at the tree.  
  
"Krylancelo.!" Growls the tree as it dies.  
  
"What?!" He gasps.  
  
The mountain has now returned to a sunny, green surrounding. "How did that guy know my name?"  
  
Esperanza shuts her piano.  
  
In Flamesoul's domain, a plant-like lamp explodes.  
  
"This is different from the agreement," says an old man's voice, "Don't touch that man. I did not give you the creatures for that purpose."  
  
Flamesoul sits with a glass of wine. "Hmph, so what?"  
  
"Flamesoul, you.!"  
  
Pamu weeps. Licorice reaches out to it, "Pamu! Fine.fine."  
  
"Where on earth did you go?" Asks Cleao. "We were so worried!"  
  
Orphen looks at her, one hand on his side, "So, what is that?"  
  
Cleao has a Cleao puppet on her hand. "Eh? This is Majic's.oh yes! There's also Orphen, bring them out quick, Majic!"  
  
"Cleao."  
  
"Quite well done, aren't they?"  
  
"Majic, my sight is not that bad, isn't it?" Demands Orphen.  
  
"No such thing!" He whines.  
  
"Yes, I have endured this too," says Cleao.  
  
"This is too much to ask of, Cleao!"  
  
"What is the meaning of that?"  
  
Orphen puppet stands behind the sun, "Good, let's go. To the Royal Public Service and Protection Knights!"  
  
Majic puppet and Cleao puppet rise up and follow, "Right!"  
  
Licorice and her puppet shoot up, "What about the hotspring?"  
  
"Because we made too much of a roundabout, Licorice Neilson," explains Orphen puppet.  
  
Licorice gasps, "Mr. Orphen, just now you."  
  
Cleao and Majic giggle.  
  
"Let's reject quickly and return," Orphen reminds them. "Don't drag on!"  
  
Licorice smiles in thought, "Understood!" She joins them, and they walk on.  
  
Leki floats by on Pamu.  
  
Transcripted by Samantha Hill, July 2003. All of you Dortin and Volcan fans should have enjoyed that one! "Lick, lick!" "Kiss, kiss!" 


End file.
